


Never Tired

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Loving make outs, M/M, Make Outs, Passionate, They loove each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Just some boyfs making out a little





	Never Tired

Oh god did Michael and Jeremy wish they had done this sooner. 

They had been peppering each other with little kisses down in Michael's basement, mostly for the sake of embarrassing the other, when they found themselves attached and craving the closed space between them. Jeremy will never forget the sparks that went up his spine when Michael wrapped hands around his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss on the chin. 

Michael sunk further into his bean bag, tightening his grip on Jeremy's waist, when he looked up into Jeremy's dazed eyes he couldn't help himself, "...I love you." 

The raw emotion in that little gravely whisper instantly set Jeremy off. He pressed chest to chest against Michael, burying his head in the others neck and wrapping arms around his bag. He gripped onto the fabric of his hoodie and let himself melt away into Michael's warmth, smell, feeling, into Michael. Michael rolled his jaw, red seeping over his cheeks, at a loss of what to do he rubbed his hands up and down Jeremy's back. 

He felt Jeremy's thin lips press against his neck, the boy's hot breath hit him when he said, "God I love you too, Michael." 

Jeremy continued to press kisses against him, slowly rising up towards Michael's chin. Michael cupped his boyfriend's face and brought him to stare him eye to eye, "Jeremy there is...nothing about you that I don't love, you know that right?" 

Jeremy nodded, leaning into Michael's hand, "I honestly don't know where I'd be without you" 

"I don't wanna think about that kind of dystopia" Michael brought lips to Jeremy's lips and pressed them there for a long time, the two of them letting the feeling linger before pulling away. Jeremy and Michael had made out before, they'd been dating long enough to wanna try it. They were definitely better than when they first started, teeth clicking and noses poking. They were so much better than before that they could tell when they wanted to make out just by looking at the others eyes. And both wanted it. 

Michael slid his hands up Jer's spine, feeling each bump and shudder on the way up. The two of them leaned in so closely you'd have a hard time believing they could even be apart, Michael's hands glided against the back of Jeremy's neck and tangled themselves in his knotted hair. Jeremy's parted lips collided with his own, breaths going down on each other. Their movement was fluid and natural, knowing the other so well that they knew exactly what to do. There was no more hesitance and being unsure, just the two of them enjoying every second they had together. 

Michael liked how Jeremy took control at some points to, Jeremy allowed himself to push forward and not feel held back. It was one of the few moments where he forgot all about the SQUIP and what it did. Jeremy's hands hung loosely around Michael's neck, he let out a little breath when Michael tugged at his hair. Michael allowed himself to shut his mouth and hum. Jeremy pulled away, Michael was the one to wipe the drool from his mouth. 

The lopsided smile Michael gave him sent butterflies flying through his veins. Jeremy Heere did not deserve this wonderful boy. He found his hand playing with the cuff of Michael's hoodie sleeve. Michael kissed the corner of Jeremy's mouth, "I feel like...everytime we do that it gets better." 

Jeremy's hands were now under Michael's hoodie, resting on the bear skin of his hips. His thumbs ran circles over the skin slowly, Michael now kissed his nose. Jeremy hummed, "I...dude I so agree." 

Michael shut his eyes, soon his forehead touching Jeremy's "...Jer?" 

Jeremy stopped rubbing circles, now simply pressing his thumbs against Michael's skin, "...Yeah?" 

"Is...is it bad that I can't get enough of you?" 

Jeremy shook his head, "Mike," Jeremy took a quick breath, his eyes looking from their laps to him, "I think about that like...everyday" one hand reached up and dragged the glasses off of Michael's sweaty face. Michael gripped onto the open fronts of Jeremy's cardigan. 

The two of them leaned in and shared another sloppy kiss, they never got tired of each other.


End file.
